Fair And Square
by Eggman Oyu Castle
Summary: On Hiatus, until I find the notebook that had all of this story in it and it is rewritten.


Me: This is my try at a Naruto fanfic. But ... eh, whatever... I guess I should make warnings about stuff, because .. yah, but .. I dunno what else is gonna end up in there... so I just have to warn you.. I'm warning you ... You've been warned...  
Eggman: OK! Enough stupidity!  
Me: That's funny coming from you.  
Eggman: -.-  
Me: Well, anyways. This starts out after they escort Tazuna, and defeat Zabuza, and all that.

Chase: Woohoo! It's starting.

Sasuke stood at Naruto Bridge, along with the rest of his team, and their sensei. Inari, his mother, and grandfather, Tazuna, the bridge builder, were there also.  
As the team started to leave, Naruto and Inari started crying. Sasuke could have cried, too, but he was a ninja, was he not?  
As they walked across the bridge, Sasuke tried to think about what he really thought, something he found to be beyond him, and hiding the fact that he was thinking at all. He hardly heard Sakura asking him out, and after a moment, he simply said no.

. . . Later . . .

The team finally arrived back at the Hidden Leaf Village. Immediately, Naruto shot off, and was nowhere to be seen. Ino Yamanaka appeared, and yelled something, directed at Sasuke, he thought. Sakura ran after her, and a moment later, they were both out of sight. With no reason to stick around, Kakashi was soon gone as well. This left Sasuke alone, which suited him just fine.  
A moment later, Sasuke started walking, quiet and nonchalant, through the village. His feet scuffed as he walked, a step at a time, staring straight through his feet.  
"Hey, Sasuke," someone called from behind him, though, with the state he was in, he was unsure of who it had been.  
Silently, he took a few more steps before he said, "Hey," and without looking back, he walked on.  
Suddenly, Sasuke found himself at Ichiraku Ramen, and without knowing why, he walked in and sat down. Also without reason, he ordered himself a bowl.  
"Sa-Sasuke?" said a voice nearby, "What are you doing?"  
Realizing it was Naruto, Sasuke decided to ignore him.  
"You hate ramen!" the blonde continued.  
With the bowl of ramen placed in front of him, he pulled some up into his mouth. Then, it seemed cold and tasteless to Sasuke. Sasuke was soon finished with the bowl of ramen, and he ordered another one, then another one, and another one, and another one.  
Naruto, surprised that anyone could eat ramen faster than he could, looked at Sasuke in disbelief. As Sasuke ordered another bowl, Naruto reached his hand out to Sasuke's.  
"Sa-Sasuke . . . stop it!"  
Wordlessly, Sasuke stood up and threw his arms out. His bowl came crashing down, spilling its contents, and breaking into a dozen pieces. Flickers of anger fled into Sasuke's eyes, as there was a scream from somewhere behind the counter. In a flash, Sasuke darted off. Not wanting to be left with the blame, Naruto left, too, and followed after Sasuke.  
Naruto followed Sasuke's chakra, and soon both were out of the village. After a while, it appeared to Naruto that Sasuke was running, just randomly, as fast as he could, away.  
Suddenly, Sasuke stopped, and Naruto found him a clearing from the trees they had been running through. Looking out from behind the trees, Naruto tried to find Sasuke. When he finally saw Sasuke, he noticed there was someone else standing next to him, whom he realized was Inari. The blonde-haired boy watched as Sasuke's eyes softened while he looked at the boy.  
Looking down at Inari, Sasuke said, "Hey, there."  
Inari looked at Sasuke with a confused face, then he said, "Hi."  
Then, Naruto was off, heading back toward the village. He ended up in his old training area. His face flooded with anger, and he pulled out a kunai.  
-----  
Me: Hehehehehe. It's finally here!!  
When I started this, Sasuke was meant to be the main character, but looking at all I have written so far, it doesn't look that way, anymore. Ah, well.  
I would really appreciate Reviews, or comments, and stuff like that. Hope you all like it so far.  
Chase: Ooh! What's gonna happen next?  
Me: a vicious grin appears on face Heh Heh Heh!  
Chase: o.o  
---------------

This is in really short parts. O.o Yah, sorry about that. Just be patient. I have more written and more to write. When I get some reviews, I'll leave another part of this. Yah, and this is my first fic, so. Mmhmm.


End file.
